


like a dog with a bone

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba/food is the real ship of dreams, Chocolate, Drabble, F/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Watching Barba with his bonbons is like watching Frannie with cheese.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Amanda Rollins
Kudos: 16





	like a dog with a bone

**Author's Note:**

> It's Twitter's fault, somehow.

Barba unwraps the gift, looking at the box that is revealed.

“Is that – are these – whisky infused chocolate covered coffee beans?” His voice squeaks on the question and he lifts the ribboned box up, gazing at it lovingly.

“I think he likes it,” Pippa whispers to Liv.

“It’s like watching Frannie when the girls have cheese string,” Rollins comments, her eyes soft as she watches him gently open the box and delicately take one bonbon out.

His eyes close in rapture as he puts it on his tongue.

“Yep, and that’s like watching Frannie when she gets a piece too.”


End file.
